The purpose of this project is to develop a model Partnership-Bridge program between Hampton University on the one hand and the community colleges Thomas Nelson, Tidewater (Portsmouth), Tidewater (Virginia Beach), Paul Camp and Rappahannock on the other hand. The goals of the project will be accomplished by providing laboratory research opportunities and experiences at Hampton University for minority community college students and faculty, establishing a mentoring, tutoring, and tracking program, enriching the curriculum at the community college, facilitating participation of community college students in programs/courses at Hampton University and enhancing faculty collaboration between Hampton University and the local community colleges. The program will place students in an environment conducive to developing an interest in biomedical research and acquiring fundamental laboratory skills. In addition students will work ten hours per week for approximately ten weeks per semester during the first and second academic years at the community college and eighteen hours per week for eight weeks during the post-freshman and post-sophomore summers at Hampton University They will be paid at a rate of ten dollars per hour which is consistent with all other Hampton University students.